It's You
by Jade Kyrine
Summary: What if Finn didn't die... What if he just... disappeared? Total Finn/Rachel, some of the other couples too. But mostly Finchel. :)
1. Acceptance

**Hey guys! NEW STORY! EEK! Since I just finished Every Note Is For You, I said I would make another story... And I did! I bet you didn't expect it to be a Glee story! If you did... Give yourself a pat on the back! But if there is a lot of people around you it would look weird randomly giving yourself a pat on the back. By the way, any information in here could be wrong.**

_~~~ Glee ~~~_

**12 Years Ago; 9:40 AM, Rachel Berry's House**

The small girl ran down the stairs of her house, when she got to her living room, she found her fathers sitting there watching TV. She tapped the nearest one on the shoulder, lightly.

"Daddy?" The girl asked. They turned around. "Yes, Rach?" She smiled brightly. "I got a scholarship!" She squealed, jumping up and down. I know what your thinking, how would a girl so young, 9 in fact, know what a scholarship was? Well this girl was different.

This girl was Rachel Berry.

"What do you mean, cupcake?" One of her fathers asked; '_cupcake_' being a nickname made for her when she was 6. "The counsellor lady called me to her office today. She said I had a scholarship at a very special high school, and that they want me to go there when I turn 10. And that's in a _week!_" She beamed at her fathers.

They looked at each other for a brief moment, then turned back to their ecstatic daughter. "Congratulations, hun!" Her other father exclaimed. "But, you can't move to this place at such a young age alone." Hiram, her biological father said.

She smiled again. "I know, but there will be an adult there, and I can bring four of my friends... And there is a boy from another elementary school going to live with me too." Her fathers faces fell.

"A boy, four friends and an adult? Isn't that a... _bit_ crowded?" LeRoy asked. Rachel shrugged. "There are two houses. The adult and my four friends in the first one, and me and that boy in the second one." She explained.

"Wait... You're going to be... In a house alone... With a boy?" LeRoy looked at Hiram worried. She smiled. "Daddy! I'm only nine! Nothing will happen. I promise! Besides, I probably won't talk to him much." Rachel said, putting her hand where her heart was.

LeRoy and Hiram chuckled and patted her back. "So, better start packing right?" Hiram laughed and the two men helped the girl pack.

_~~~ Glee ~~~_

**12 Years Ago, 9:40 AM, Finn Hudson's House**

_~~~ Glee ~~~_

The boy ran up his front steps, and opened the front door **(while I was typing that, I was like, No! He opened the back door... Sarcastic... Anyways back to the story)**.

He groaned from that tiring day of football and soccer practice. He went upstairs to find his mother sitting on his bed, reading a letter. "Mom?" The boy asked.

The woman looked up. "Hey, Finn. How was the practices?" She asked; knowing all about the practice, for she was the one who set them up, to distract her son.

He smiled. "Tiring. What'cha reading?" He asked glancing over. By now her was towering over her, and he was sitting down beside her. The boy was very tall for a 10-year-old.

"An acceptance letter." She smiled, and looked at him. "You're moving to a new house." His face fell from a smile to a frown. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Finn, you know in three years you will be going to high school." He nodded. "But your school thought you had amazing talent with sports, and sent you to a special high school." She said, tearing up.

He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Wait, aren't you coming?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nope. You're already a big boy Finn. I'll be here anyway. Your step-brother is coming with you!"

Finn half smiled. "Kurt?" Carole smiled. "Do you have any other step-brother I don't know about?" They laughed together, for the first time in a while since Finn's dad died.

"You should start packing hun." She said, patting him on the back. "Need help?" He smiled at his mother's genoursity. "Na. You said I was a big boy right?" He said, smirking.

All his mother did was chuckle, and give him a hug. "You have _seven_ days, Finn. So start packing. Now, I need to go have this conversation with Kurt." She said, turning on her heel.

~~~ Glee ~~~

That's it! What will happen next? Who else is coming with them? And will that choice make a difference in their lives? Find out next time, on It's You. :)

By the way, sorry I posted this so late... It's 10:20 PM! :o I would have been done it by about two if my cousins hadn't come over. Don't get me wrong, I love them, they just come when I have to get something done. :P

-JadeKyrine


	2. Goodbye

Hey guys, sorry to say this, but... I'm quitting Fan Fiction until I get back from Vietnam, which is in the middle of the summer.

Sorry, I have a lot going on. One of my best friends won't even talk to me, and I'm getting bullied at school.

Well... See you in a couple of months.

-Jade Kyrine


End file.
